Aprendiendo con él
by Salamander's eye
Summary: Dar un paso como proponerle matrimonio a Winry hace que Edward termine en la oficina de su antiguo superior buscando consejos. Ellos son tercos y compiten entre sí, pero ante los desafíos que atravesarán, recibirán más de un aprendizaje.
1. Prólogo

**APRENDIENDO CON ÉL**

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST © HIROMU ARAKAWA

 **Sinopsis:** Dar un paso como proponerle matrimonio a Winry hace que Edward termine en la oficina de su antiguo superior buscando consejos. Ellos son tercos y compiten entre sí, pero ante los desafíos que atravesarán, recibirán más de un aprendizaje.

 **Nota de la autora:** Esta historia era mi pequeño problema en el fandom de FMA porque no sabía cómo encararla. Hasta ahora.

Ahora sí encontré el norte y lo que en verdad deseo hacer con esto. Será un camino largo, pero lo lograré.

Dicho esto, ¡vamos a leer!

* * *

 **Prólogo**

El eje que movía todo el país de Amestris se encontraba en otro día más, transcurriendo otro episodio de la llamada existencia. Central era un sitio atareado, entre ser el corazón del país y quizás un destino turístico para los países vecinos, era de esperarse que esa carga invisible cayera en las personas que tenían como objetivo mejorar el país resolviendo todos los conflictos que los habitantes tuvieran. Los Alquimistas Estatales y el Ejército de Amestris eran esas personas. Los primeros haciendo usos de sus habilidades con la Alquimia y los otros mediante la resolución de conflictos de escalas mayores para mantener la paz y la justicia entre todos.

Cabía destacar que en el Ejército no era todo debate político y resolver revueltas. Cierto detalle burocrático y tedioso era un elemento troncal dentro de este cuerpo y para algunos podría resultar grato, como para otros no. Roy Mustang, un oficial del ejército con rango de General y un reconocido Alquimista Estatal, era partidario (por no decir el principal vocero) de considerar el papeleo como la peor calaña que tenía el Ejército de Amestris en Central. Porque ser el eje del país era mucho más papeleo para los militares, en especial para cierto General proveniente del Este que antes solía evitar todo aquello designando a sus subordinados. Subordinados que ahora no podían apaciguar la pereza de su jefe dado que tenían sus propios papeles por firmar, sellar o redactar.

Igual, con todo lo anteriormente dicho, Roy Mustang estaba observando a la única mujer de su equipo en vez de terminar el papeleo. Nadie se lo negaría, (incluso para quienes leen) que observar a su teniente primera trabajar arduamente era considerablemente más atractivo que hacer su trabajo. De hecho, (y reiterando el apoyo al General) cualquier cosa era más atractiva que realizar todo el papeleo que se había ido acumulando encima del escritorio porque él personalmente había sido negligente con este, pero no era por esa particular razón que había optado por observar a su subordinada en vez de realizar su trabajo como corresponde. Había algo... inusual que lo tenía en ese estado, solo observándola a ella. Quizás era por la llamada de él que había recibido temprano a la mañana donde su ayuda era solicitada para ciertos temas que el mismo Mustang no esperaba ser requerido por Edward Elric, el antiguo alquimista que había estado bajo su ala hasta hace cuatro años atrás.

Cuatro años desde el Día Prometido.

Recordar el día donde la victoria costó, y le costó a él y ella en especial, muchas cosas era algo que el moreno no solía hacer tanto como en los primeros seis meses tras los acontecimientos. El Golpe de Estado había ocurrido y todo había salido bien, ya que el malévolo ser que quería obtener el poder de Dios había perecido y con él todos sus planes de realizar una piedra filosofal con el Círculo de Transmutación Nacional. Los hermanos Elric habían recuperado sus cuerpos y sus aventuras habían terminado con ello, así como la estadía de Edward en el Ejército de Amestris; aunque la vacante por parte de quien fuera superior para que regresara seguía de pie, el blondo era una mente brillante sin duda y era algo que, sí se le presentaba, Roy lo aprovecharía al máximo para cumplir su objetivo de llegar a la cima. Por eso y cierta promesa que tenía con el ex alquimista estatal.

Bostezo. Hacer un memorándum de los sucesos de los últimos cuatro años era concluir que con la salida de los hermanos Elric de sus vidas, las cosas se habían comenzado a pasar de manera lenta y sin nada relevante, salvo los sobresaltos típicos de la rutina en la milicia, a los que estaban acostumbrados de todas maneras. Cuando había recuperado su vista, Roy había decidido impulsar el proyecto Ishbala apenas se había reincorporado. Habían regresado al Este, tras el Día Prometido, para supervisar las obras en Ishbal personalmente y el coronel, dos años después, finalmente había recibido el tan esperado ascenso a general de brigada y eso lo había llevado de vuelta a Central, esta vez para permanecer allí hasta alcanzar la cúspide de poder en Amestris. Contrario a su notable ascenso, el resto de su unidad había decidido conservar cada uno su rango para poder continuar trabajando bajo su comando y seguir empujando a su superior hacia arriba.

En resumidas cuentas, su partida de ajedrez todavía no estaba en Jaque o siendo amenazada. El peón, el caballo y la torre (dado su alfil que estaba en el norte) estaban en las óptimas condiciones y mucho más no podía añadir de ellos. Eran fieles subordinados que compartían su ideal de un mejor país, aunque a veces se cuestionara porque los eligió, pero eran escasos momentos contados con los dedos donde sus conductas pesadas y bromistas lo incitaban a chasquear los dedos. Momentos donde la primordial pieza de su tablero actuaba y lo volvía por el camino que él mismo había escogido, de lo contrario, le dispararía en la cabeza.

Esa pieza era la Reina.

—General, dirija su mirada al escritorio y regrese a su trabajo por favor. Esos papeles no se firmarán solos.

Roy parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que la teniente primera Riza Hawkeye le estaba dedicando esa mirada sin gracia alguna. Esa mirada que le recalca a él que su subordinada no estaba entretenida por su negligencia.

—De acuerdo, teniente. Aunque todavía no entiendo de dónde sale tanto papeleo —fastidiado, observó la cantidad insultante de papeles, informes y registros con tedio—. ¿De todos éstos la fecha límite es hoy?

Riza asintió firmemente, poniendo su mano sobre otra pequeña tanda de hojas de papeles sobre su propio escritorio.

—Y de éstos también.

El de cabellera oscura frunció el entrecejo.

—¿De dónde salen tantos?

—Considerando la labor de Alphonse Elric revelando fraudes en diversas ciudades y reportarlos a su nombre. Es su deber como su reclutador el atender sus casos, General —le recordó Riza a su superior. Pese a que quizás Roy Mustang tuviera una mayor preferencia por ver a Edward entre sus filas (no es que no apreciara a Alphonse, pero el hermano mayor solía sacarle más sonrisas divertidas) era el menor quien había vuelto a milicia con único fin de ayudar a mejorar el país mediante el rubro que manejaba y lo que había aprendido en su viaje al Este.

Ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales también había sido trasladado a Central junto a su unidad nuevamente.

El Cuartel del Este se estaba volviendo un sitio muy atareado gracias al alquimista de Resembool y eso pareció molestar a la multitud de Central que, considerándose, valga la redundancia, el centro de atención, trasladó al equipo donde solía reportarse Alphonse para tener los puntos de interés del país en el mismo lugar. Porque el hermano del alquimista más joven de la historia en el eje de Amestris también era sumamente favorable para que los turistas que pasean por Central esperando encontrarlo en la calle haciendo su servicio a la comunidad.

—Todavía no comprendo cómo el hermano de alguien tan pequeño puede traer tanto trabajo consigo —se quejó, observando la agraviante cantidad de documentos sobre su escritorio.

—¡¿A quién le dices tan pequeño que no se puede ver ni con una lupa?!

Havoc, sentado en su escritorio junto a Breda y frente a Fuery, sonrió.

—Oh, el Jefe de Acero regresó.

—¿Cómo están? teniente Havoc, teniente Breda y sargento Fuery —Edward saludó a cada oficial y recibió el mismo gesto de su parte. Después, se dirigió al escritorio donde estaba el general con la teniente primera ya a su lado, su impecable postura de guardaespaldas. El detalle no pasó desapercibido para el ex alquimista.

—Por cierto, Acero, me alegra ver que no perdiste esos pocos centímetros que ganaste…

—¡¿A quién llamas enano?! —pero Roy simplemente sonrió. Sin duda alguna, no había dicho eso; pero como siempre, Edward exageraba respecto de su estatura. Aun cuando ni siquiera tenía razones –no demasiadas al menos, dado que había crecido lo suficiente para sobrepasar a la teniente- para alterarse.

—Parece que por unos instantes volvimos en el tiempo —aconteció Breda observando la escena. Ahora Edward había vuelto en sí y saludaba a ambos militares con una sonrisa destacable. La teniente le devolvía el mismo gesto mientras su superior se burlaba del hermano mayor—. Es increíble que ese sea el chico que solía viajar por todo el país con el alma de su hermano atada a una armadura.

—Es cierto, cuando estaban esos chicos las cosas solían ser más entretenidas —Havoc jugaba con el cigarro apagado y nuevo en su boca observando a Edward tomar una silla y ubicarse frente al escritorio del general—. Ahora todo es papeles y papeles.

—Siempre lo fue, teniente Havoc. Solo que cuando estaba Edward y Alphonse había más acción —objeto el sargento continuando con sus propias labores. No sin perderse vista a Edward, que al menos ahora, alcanzaba el metro setenta u ochenta de estatura. Había crecido bastante en cuatro años—. Aunque en realidad no creo que firmar documentos del general sea algo de acción realmente —agregó nervioso.

—No lo es, pero debemos hacerlo, Fuery —contradijo Breda releyendo otros documentos de presupuestos para el proyecto en Ishbal. La teniente estaba mirando hacia sus escritorios y era mejor, al menos, aparentar estar trabajando antes de recibir una reprimenda de su parte—. ¡Anda Havoc, ponte a trabajar!

—Claro, claro. Pero el general y la teniente pueden entretenerse un rato hablando—se quejó Havoc, firmando otro papel y colocándolo en la pila de papeleo ya revisado—. Sin embargo, el jefe de Acero ha avanzado también…, todos menos ellos.

Breda sonrió y Fuery solo atino a acomodarse los lentes observando a sus superiores. Por supuesto, en esos cuatros años tras el Día Prometido, el tema de la relación entre el general y la teniente primera había sido de relevancia entre ellos. Incluso el muchacho que estaba frente al escritorio podía intuir que miradas estaban proporcionando los subordinados a sus superiores.

Edward lo sospechaba y su hermano también. Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye compartían mucho más que el lazo de superior y subordinada. Era, incluso más que una camaradería surgida por los años de compartir en el ejército. Los hermanos Elric sabían que algo sin nombre se relacionaba a ellos. Alphonse con su esencia más sensible lo atribuía una historia de amor con toques novelescos que incluso la misma Winry leería; por su parte y su pensamiento más profundo quizás, Edward tenía la sensación de que tanto el Alquimista de Fuego como el Ojo de Halcón llevaban una cosa de una entidad tan agravante como las palabras en su reloj de plata. No se necesitaba ser un erudito para saber que eso nacía en un mismo sitio: la guerra de exterminio de Ishbal.

Con cuatro años compartiendo y teniendo un equipo de subordinados cotillas que también teorizaron de todo, medianamente los hermanos se enteraron de lo que había detrás de ese dueto tan particular y unido. Algo sin nombre que les permitía compartir un todo. Y es que, con solo pocas señales, ellos se habían dado cuenta también, la forma en la que se trataban, la vida que compartían y las culpas que cargaban. Entendía que ellos esperaban sus castigos por haber participado en la guerra de Ishbal una vez que el coronel asumiera el mayor cargo militar que poseía Amestris e hiciera las jugadas que los llevarían ante la justicia, sin embargo, su inquietud respecto a ellos recae en otra cosa.

Ishbal.

De todas formas, solo era la punta del iceberg de ese algo.

El Día Prometido era prueba de ello. Podrían excusarse que fue el lucimiento de la batalla o por las situaciones que llevaron a cada uno al borde la muerte y de atravesar esos límites invisibles que se habían antepuestos, pero ese día Edward había visto más que suficiente para saber en qué se resumía la relación entre ambos. No quería sonar fantasioso o darle un tinte novelesco a la cuestión, pero hasta el más despistado en el tema podía detectar un extraño amor o compañerismo de características únicas. Donde las palabras de esa índole no eran necesarias y valían más las acciones o frases que en su propio lenguaje representaran lo más íntimo que general y teniente compartieran. Y había estado años y años pensando en aquello, aunque no era un experto en interpretar miradas y silencios. Entendía que eso era de una dificultad tal como descifrar investigaciones de alquimia ajena, por lo que había estado observando y observando. Se dio cuenta, tras mucho pensar, de la mirada que Roy Mustang le dirigía a Riza Hawkeye en el instante justo en que ella ni siquiera alcanzará a conjeturar nada y no percibiera el intenso brillante de la mirada negra sobre su persona analizando, queriendo entrar dentro suyo, buscando una respuesta a una pregunta interna. El antiguo alquimista no era un experto en interpretar miradas y silencios, pero Roy Mustang no tuvo la sutileza (por alguna razón) de disimular esa mirada última cuando él ingresó a la oficina.

Aunque ese no era el tema que lo tenía frente el general de brigada en ese instante, debía que resolver sus dudas e inquietudes respecto al siguiente gran paso que tenía pensado dar con una mecánica que automail que esperaba su regreso en Resembool y había acudido a Roy Mustang para ello. E incluso antes tenía que pedirle una cosa de suma importancia a su antiguo superior.

—Acero…

—Regresare a ser Alquimista Estatal, general. Pero antes tengo que ir a un sitio para recuperar mi alquimia —soltó sin figurarse y arrimando a más de uno en la habitación sin habla. Sin menospreciar su presunto retorno al ejército, la sorpresa era por recobrar lo que se presumía había destruido para traer el cuerpo de su hermano a este lado.

—¿Recuperar…?, ¿a qué te refieres con…? Habla Acero, estas siendo demasiado discreto conmigo —Roy elevó en tono de voz sin dar vueltas.

Las siguientes palabras de boca de su antiguo subordinado se estancaron en su cabeza. Dejándolo en blanco hasta que finalmente todo pareció retornar a marchar en su cabeza, cada engranaje, permitiéndole procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Necesito que me lleve a la puerta que estaba oculta en el laboratorio n°3, necesito volver al sitio donde Envy fue asesinado y donde usted fue obligado a realizar una transmutación humana.

El rostro sereno y serio de ambos se vio desfigurado antes las palabras del (no tan ex) alquimista estatal. Y Havoc y el resto de sus subordinados aparentemente se percataron de la tensión en sus expresiones y hombros porque cesaron de trabajar para observarlos en silencio. Bufó, ¿acaso no tenían nada mejor que hacer que mirarlo atentamente de esa forma? Al menos eso a él le provocaba cierta molestia, ¿pero que había de Hawkeye?, ¿qué pensamientos se estarían reproduciendo en su mente respecto a ese día que los cambio a ellos como seres humanos simples que eran? Quiso saberlo dirigiéndose aquello que parecía una mirada cómplice, que saber de ella, de sus sentimientos. De esos recuerdos dolorosos que solo él era capaz de causarle y solo ella era capaz de perdonarle. Porque él era daño y ella era perdón; y Roy todavía no comprendía cómo no le había disparado hacía tanto, porque está dentro de mi rango de tolerancia, señor. Era obvio que Riza le respondería eso.

—Mmm..., general, ¿se encuentran bien? —indagó Fuery, el valiente. Havoc y Breda quisieron saber también.

Notando que sus subordinados los observaban con verdad preocupación, Roy se relajó. Era el de mayor rango en la sala y debía conservar la compostura ante menciones de episodios del pasado, por más dolorosas y personales que fueran. Su entorno le prohibía mezclar lo personal con el trabajo y estas situaciones eran prueba de ello. Por más que fuera inevitable, siendo ellos los involucrados. Debía mostrarse neutral ante los dichos de Edward, aunque si era cierto que no podía evitar asombrarse ante algo muy relevante. Todo era para recuperar su alquimia.

—Acero, hablas como si estuvieras seguro de que allí encontrarás la solución a tu falta de alquimia —Roy podía distinguirlo a través el penetrante atisbo de su antiguo subordinado. Él estaba seguro—. Dime, ¿qué pasará si te llevo allí? Y quiero que seas sincero, de lo contrario, te sacaré de aquí esposado.

Edward cerró los ojos con tranquilidad.

—Hace seis meses me encontré con Él en la frontera con el desierto, dijo que era de suma importancia que fuera a verlo porque había descubierto una forma de recuperar mi alquimia a base del único sacrificio que hice para transmutar sin círculo.

El mayor de los Elric alzó su pierna sustituida por un automail. Era una pierna acorde a su edad y que se veía igual que las que uso estando en la milicia.

—Resulta que, aunque este país use la energía tectónica a diferencia de Xing que usa el llamado pulso de dragón, hay un mínimo porcentaje de la alquimia que usa el pulso. Ese porcentaje puede perdurar dado que es energía proveniente de la tierra y que continúa fluyendo a través de múltiples corrientes de energía.

—Eso quiere decir que cada transmutación hecha por alguien que no use el círculo deja un rastro de energía gracias ese pulso de dragón —analizó girando su silla hacia la ventana pensando que todavía faltaba mucho por hacer Amestris y datos como los que los hermanos habían reunido podría posicionarlo mejor en la milicia.

Maes Hughes se lo había dicho, debía de hacerse que gente cercana que lo ayudará a avanzar. Los hermanos eran esas personas. Girando la silla una vez más, se colocó frente a su escritorio y se dispuso a seguir hablando.

—Dado que tú última gran transmutación fue aquí en Central. Solo viniste a buscarme para cumplir tu ambición de recuperar tus habilidades, ¿o me equivoco?

—Está en lo cierto, general. Pero no todo es tan arrogante de mi parte como se ve —habló serio y sereno. Aunque no hablaría todo allí en la oficina, el asunto de Winry y su matrimonio era algo que debía hablar de hombre a hombre con el moreno—. Solo quiero saber si accede a ayudarme no solo en esto, sino en otro asunto que más tarde revelaré en detalle.

—Aceptó, Acero. Ya hora de volverte a ver entre mis filas como un perro del ejército —aceptó haragán y bromeando. La teniente a su lado y el resto de los subordinados sonrieron entonces.

El alquimista de Acero estaba de regreso.

—¡Claro, bastardo! Es la única forma de verte en vivo y directo cómo asumes el control de este país. Tenemos 500 centavos en juego —Edward podría tener muchos sentimientos encontrados respecto a la milicia, sin embargo, con Mustang y su equipo haciendo de ese sitio un lugar mejor, no le hacía mal la idea de volver.

—520 centavos. Ni más ni menos.

—Siempre tan detallista, general bastardo.

—En lo que respecta a ti Acero, siempre.


	2. Adelanto

**APRENDIENDO CON ÉL**

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST © HIROMU ARAKAWA

 **Sinopsis:** Dar un paso como proponerle matrimonio a Winry hace que Edward termine en la oficina de su antiguo superior buscando consejos. Ellos son tercos y compiten entre sí, pero ante los desafíos que atravesarán, recibirán más de un aprendizaje.

 **Nota de la autora:** Sé que tarde demasiado en actualizar este primer capítulo, pero déjenme decirles que me volcare mucho más en esta historia a partir de ahora dejando otras de lado, lo prometo.

Por cierto, me basare en este head canon. _Una de las razones por las que Ed discute con Roy es porque ve a Roy como una figura paterna y simplemente transfiere su ira hacia Hohenheim hacia Roy. Otra razón es que Ed simplemente no sabe cómo funciona una relación padre / hijo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Edward observó por tercera vez en la noche la hora en su reintegrado reloj de plata que el mismo Führer Grumman le había dado en mano luciendo una expresión socarrona en el rostro dejando entrever su genuina alegría al verlo devuelta en las filas del ejército. El rubio sintió cierta incomodidad y extrañeza ante la actitud del hombre, pero el general había dicho que el líder de Amestris era bastante particular y cuando supo por los murmullos de Havoc y Breda que había sido una especie de referente para Mustang, sospechó que la retorcida forma de ser de su superior a causa de este Führer.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Sin embargo, para Edward no tenía sentido que Mustang llevará media hora de demora. Prácticamente, el alquimista había insistido con que él no perdiera el tiempo buscando alojamiento o excusas infantiles, porque se quedaría con él y que creía que ya tenía una edad donde no tenía que demostrar esa falsa arrogancia de sus años de juventud durante la milicia. Acero mostró cierto asombro cuando el moreno había ofrecido su departamento como su residencia temporal y de forma sencilla conversó sobre sus actitudes de la adolescencia. El alquimista se sintió cohibido porque Roy Mustang lo había leído como un libro abierto en solo dos horas desde su reencuentro.

¿Dónde estaba el arrogante y engreído coronel Roy Mustang de hace cuatro años atrás? Revisando la carta del menú del restaurante, Elric quiso suponer que desde el inicio del proyecto para restaurar Ishbal, el usuario de las llamas se había vuelto aún más prudente y deductivo de aquel coronel que había hecho pasar por muerta a un soldado del ejército y fue capaz de secuestrar a la Primera Dama argumentando que era para evitar un secuestro como parte del Golpe de Estado del Día Prometido. Sus comisuras se levantaron, su superior era un bastardo.

—Sin embargo, estuvo muy callado durante toda la ceremonia cuando recibí el título y puedo jurar que no se burló de mí en todo ese tiempo —Edward dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua y miró el reloj una vez más. Eran veinte minutos de retraso.


End file.
